The Animal Inside of Me
by DF-chan
Summary: There is an animal inside all of us, but in Perry's case his animal should be outside, not inside. Let's hope that he can keep his secret identity in the secret, while trying to cope with another problem in his new-found hands. (Warnings Inside)
1. Chapter 1

**.The Animal inside of me.**

**SUMMARY:** There is an animal inside all of us, but in Perry's case his animal should be _**outside**_, not _**inside**_. Let's hope that he can keep his secret identity in the secret, while trying to cope with another problem in his new-found hands.

**WARNINGS:** Humanized!Perry, A little of OOC-ness (because things happens while writing fanfics),  
English from a foreigner and NO BETA (Keep that in mind in case of mistakes and other stuff.) NO PAIRINGS EXCEPT FOR CANON (I stand for canon in this fandom). And just a warning, Author has no idea why she started this fic.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Phineas and Ferb and their characters. All rights belong to the owners.

**A/N:** This idea is so overused, but the problem is that using this idea people usually do it because of pairings or something. I wanted to read PnF!Styled Humanization of Perry (without romance or drama), and decided to write one. Though I am not sure how to go with it, but I do have at least a vague outline for the couple of first chapters. And hopefully I will stick to the good old PnF style as much as I can. Beside that it's just a fic that was born from a random plot platypup. Now on with a PROLOGUE!~

* * *

Perry drifted between the dream and the conscious, lazily allowing himself to slowly return into the awake world. Today was his day off, because apparently Doofensmirtz decided that he needed a little break, and sent a letter into the O.W.C.A. Perry smirked mentally. He knew that the reason for it was their yesterday's fight…

_"Beehooooold Perry the Platypus! My new inator that will finally bring you low on your knees!- Well, not that it can bring you any lower, you know, you are short enough already with these adorable tiny paws of yours. Honestly, I just want to dress you in those adorable little shoes for animals, if only it didn't bring bad memories about how my dear mother got them for me, because 'bad sons doesn't deserve the human ones'-"_

_"Grurururu." Perry just rolled his eyes at the rant of his nemesis._

_It was another typical sunny summer day in Danville, and like always, one of the resident evil scientists was currently in his evil liar, ranting -sorry- giving an evil monologue to his sworn enemy, who was trapped in a heap of poisonous looking and badly smelling rags._

_"It's just my dirty laundry, and I'm pretty sure they don't smell that bad!" Heinz yelled up at the ceiling throwing his hands up. Perry blinked at him like a lunatic the evil scientist was. "Did you just get a feeling of being insulted?" Doofensmirtz blinked at the platypus who shrugged in answer._

_"Anyway, what I was talking about? Oh, yeah, my new inator that will help me to defeat you." The man patted a silver and violet machine next to him. "You remember some time ago I made the inator that turned me into a Doofapus? Which is, by the way, sounds ridiculous, and I realized this only now. I made some thinking and understood that while I got the idea right, I went into the wrong direction! And then light hit me! Quite literally actually, because in that moment Norm was changing the bulbs in the room and one of them fell on me." Heinz paused, noticing Perry staring at him. "Sorry, Perry the Platypus. You know how I tend to be."_

_There was some clanking noise and Doofensmirtz groaned as Norm stumbled into the room, with a baseball cap over his head._

_"I told you already Norm! This machine won't work on you! It's for Perry the Platypus!"_

_"Awww…" The robot visibly sagged. "But, sir, I told you already I want to be a-"_

_"Blah-blah-blah, Norm! And I'm telling you don't-know-which-time already – I don't care!" The scientist thumped his fist on the panel of the machine in his irritation. His eyes widened when he saw that he accidentally hit 'Random Shooting' button._

_"I knew I shouldn't have installed thi-" Dr D. grimaced as the machine started to smoke and heat up._

_Perry struggled to get himself out of his trap as the machine began shooting in random directions as the button intended it to do. The platypus' eyes widened when he saw that one of shots headed for him, but he had no time to react as the beam hit him square in the face and sent him flying from the pile and through the wall, sending a cloud of bricks and dust into the air._

_"Ah-ha!" Doof, who was crouched behind the machine, pulled it out from the socket and the invention stopped. Turning and noticing the hole in the wall and absence of his nemesis, Heinz pumped his fist. "Ha! I did it! I defeated Perry the Platypus! I finally did-" But he was interrupted by a kick into the stomach that left him gasping for air. "P-perry the p-platypus?!"_

_Perry dusted his fur and chattered at his nemesis, looking completely unharmed._

_"Bu- bu- bu! Bu-!" Heinz stuttered staring at the platypus. "But you should have- I thought- The beam hit you! Didn't it?"_

_Perry nodded and the evil scientist groaned. "Ooohh no! It didn't work! I hate days like this Perry the Platypus! I understand when it's you who spoil my plans, but when my plans just don't work because of my mishap it's a low blow for my ego! It's like I am incompetent and not worthy to be an evil scientist!"_

_The agent decided not to point out that most of the time the plans did get ruined by the scientist one way or another. Instead, he ran to the machine and –ah, here it is- hit the ever present 'self-destruct' button._

_"Oh, come on! It doesn't even work, and you still destroy it!" The scientist groaned, before muttering. "I need to work on my habit of installing 'self-destruct' buttons."_

_The platypus leapt off the ledge and flew away safely as the explosion shook 'Doofensmirtz Evil Inc.'_

_**"CURSE YOU, PERRY THE PLATYPUS!"**_

The man probably was too depressed to actually think up a new scheme today, but Perry was not worried. Heinz was a stubborn person and he surely will not be deterred because of one of his usual mishaps. The man will be back tomorrow with a new scheme and Perry will be as always there to stop him, but for now the agent was pleased that Heinz decided to call the day off.

It was a wonderful summer morning and he decided that a longer nap was required. Candace's bed was a perfect place for it and the platypus decided to use the chance (seeing that the teen decided to sleep in today too and could not protest) to curl on the soft mattress next to the girl.

He could hear the boys talking in the backyard; probably deciding what to do today. The platypus was impressed that Candace was not already at the boy's necks to bust them. But it was probably because Linda and Lawrence were not at home and she could not get her mother to bust her brothers. The couple left previous evening, to one of their conventions, leaving their teen daughter in charge of her brothers for three days (with the help of their neighbors of course).

Everything was calm, but something was nagging the agent in the back of his mind. Perry frowned and squirmed a little, feeling some kind of an itch in his body and the feeling of disturbance that was rapidly growing as the sleep slipped away from him.

However, in his squirming, Perry did not notice that another occupant of the bed was waking up too.

"Five more minutes-" groaned Candace, tugging the blanket over her head, or trying to. Something was preventing her from doing so. Or someone. Having an idea who it was, Candace sleepily scowled and sat up with an intention of kicking out the boys' pet.

"How many times I need to-" Candace paused, blinked and then shrieked very loud.

Perry jumped into the air and tumbled down the bed, immediately noticing a few things:  
First - Candace apparently broke her record 'the most ear-splitting shriek';  
Second - there was something wrong with his body.

Perry looked down and gaped at his suddenly human hands, human torso and everything else - all human. Which led him to the next revelation - he was stark naked. Snatching up the blanket (that somehow ended up on the floor next to him), he wrapped himself into it. He looked up and felt a little faint when he saw Candace staring back at him. The teen had stopped shrieking somewhere in the middle of his revelation and was now gaping at him like he was doing himself not so long ago. The red-headed girl sat, pressed to the head of her bed with her legs under her, trembling and pale, eyes so wide that Perry was afraid they will pop out.

Their stare down was interrupted by a kicked out door. Into the room barged Phineas and Ferb; both with wide eyes and holding their instruments in offensive as if they were weapons. Usually they weren't easily surprised by Candace's sudden burst outs, but they could distinguish when her scream is truly scared or just irritated, so hearing her terrified shriek they run into the house. Both brothers paused when they saw their sister scared out if her wits on her bed and a stranger wrapped into their sister's blanket on the floor.

Now Perry was panicking. Desperate to do something the platypus-turned-human opened his mouth-

"Gurururururu!"

-only to hear chatter.

The three Flynn-Fletcher siblings blinked.

"Perry?"

* * *

_**In the Next Chapter!**_

_"So it is not your work?"_

___'I'm probably the only one in the room who understand what's going on._' 

_ "You are right Candace! Ferb, I know what we are going to do today!"_

**And you have no idea what does these sentences are here for. ;D **


	2. Chapter 2

**.The Animal inside of me.**

**WARNINGS(for this chapter):** English from a foreigner, Crappy song-writing skills and... dunno, general PnF-ness?

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Phineas and Ferb and their characters. All rights belong to the owners.

**A/N:** Sorry, for the long wait. I had a major Writer's Block when I started writing a song. For those who are complete nuts about PnF, it will probably be easy to recognize that I used the music of the winner of this Countdown. Lyrics are written based on it too. Soooo... It's not mine. Clearly. BTW originally this chapter shouldn't have ended where it ended, but if I continued then the chapter would have been too big. Oh well.

**Thank you everyone who followed, faved and reviewed!**

**Reid Phantom:** Really? Strangely enough I like it when Perry has an Australian accent. ;D But don't worry, he won't have one here. Because he won't talk. NEVER. (well at least human-talk) Thanks. ;D

**Jet Engine:** Why, yes, yes it is. xD

**RCRC36:** Oh, thank you. Will try to make more soon. ;3

**guess (guest):** Thank you.

**Linzerj:** Indeed it is. xD

**Acumichi:** OHMYFRI- Acumichi-senpai. You liked my story. O_o (I probably can die happy now) You probably wondering how the heck I know you? Two words: SasuHina Gender-bending. (though, I'm not sure if it can count as two words...) Thank you! *hugs and kisses* (from LoveHinaSasu)

**Guest:** Sorry, but no, he won't. But he will be able to communicate. And lol, interestingly enough I considered that. Lets just say he will get new clothes. xD

**Elizabeth (guest):** Oh sorry. This pic was drawen waaay before I even thought of making fic, so I decided not to bother about changing diologues or stuff. I just liked how I drew Perry there, and decided that for the fic he will look exactly how I drew him there. (and yessss outfit too) Thank you!

Ooon with the show!

* * *

"So it is not your work?"

"No."

Candace blinked at her brothers then at the supposed-to-be-their-pet-but-who-is-not-really-an- animal-now-pet. They were all in the living room: wrapped up in the blanket Perry was sitting on the sofa, while the boys fused over him, checking if he was okay with another of their inventions. Candace (who changed from her pajamas and calmed down) stood closer to the entrance of the kitchen and as far as possible from them, but mostly from Perry.

After the initial shock that Perry was somehow not a platypus anymore (and the whole incident with him waking up on Candace's bed naked), the Flynn-Fletcher siblings went down to discuss the problem. The teen was somehow sure that her brothers were responsible for…this, so when they denied the possibility Candace was confused. The boys never lied about their involvement in one thing or another, so it made no sense for them to lie now, especially when their favorite platypus was concerned. So that only means…

Candace sighed wearily, bringing her hand to rub her forehead, "Okay… So it is not you. Then what happened to Perry?" She gestured with her other hand and the man on the sofa.

Ferb handed Phineas the scanner he used for a checkup and Phineas frowned at the results. "It seems like some outer force changed the structure of the platypus DNA into the ones of the human, but it's unknown when, how and why exactly it happened."

"Some kind of a 'Human-inator'?" Ferb voiced his opinion.

Perry, who was examining his new body in a silent, morbid fascination (it was very weird to have such long limbs and almost completely hairless skin) snapped his head up at this statement. 'Human-inator'! That was what hit him! All the hints Doofensmirtz gave him and Norm with his dream to become a real boy should have been obvious, how could he miss it? Apparently the invention did work, but in much slower rate than his nemesis had expected.

"We can't know for sure." Phineas frowned a little, turning to Perry, who immediately pulled on a dumb look.

The ex-platypus knew that even if he was a human know, he could not endanger his secret identity. His only choice was to continue with the charade. After all he could do it in Candace's body, so it should not be so hard in this one.

"Poor Perry, he probably doesn't understand what's going on." muttered Phineas, looking like he wanted to pat his pet on the head, but found it a little awkward to do so.

'_I'm probably the only one in the room who understand what's going on._' Perry let out a chatter to console his owner, which he noticed, sounded a little strange in his new more deep and human-like voice.

Candace rolled her eyes. "If you are so worried for him, why don't you just make some 'Turn-back-into-platypus-inator' or something?"

"You are right Candace! Ferb, I know what we are going to do today!"

* * *

"No, I told you already we need a chamber for the Animal DNA modification- What? No, not the Vegetable DNA modification chamber! Who will even want to turn people into the vegetables anyway? What? Really?.. Oh… Uh-huh, what? Next week?! Can't you?- Oh. Only on few days?... Alright. Yes, I understand, thank you." Phineas pressed the end button on his phone with a weary sigh and turned to Perry and Ferb under the tree in their backyard. "Can you imagine Ferb? Someone bought the last Animal DNA modification chamber yesterday and they won't have the new ones till next week or maybe earlier. We could have built one ourselves, but we don't have enough details and some of them don't sale as single parts." groaned Phineas, plopping down next to them, putting his head into his hands.

Perry restricted from showing the irritation on his face. Of course, Doofensmirtz _**had**_ _**to**_ buy the last one to use the parts for his machine. And Perry destroyed it. The man cursed mentally. Maybe he could go to Doof and try to fix the machine to change himself back? Hopefully the machine wasn't destroyed completely. He also needed to contact Major Monogram to report about the situation, but…

Perry glanced at the two boys next to him. How he will escape now?

His thoughts were interrupted by the opened gate and the three familiar figures entered the backyard.

"Hey Phineas, Ferb! Whatcha do-…" Isabella trailed off, noticing a stranger wrapped in the pink blanket next to the brothers. Buford and Baljeet who entered after her, even paused in their argument to stare.

"Hey Isabella, Baljeet, Buford." Phineas waved his hand.

There was a moment of silence.

"What?" Phineas blinked, before noticing that they were staring at Perry. "Oh, guys. It's just Perry."

"Wow, it seems we missed some morning action." muttered Buford.

"Actually Buford, we have no idea how Perry turned out… human. Yesterday evening he was a platypus, today morning –POOF!- and he is a human. We planned to turn him back, but we can't have DNA modification chamber till next week."

"Well, at least we didn't really miss anything." Buford shrugged, while Baljeet narrowed his eyes in a thought.

"It is fascinating!" The boy stepped closer to Perry. "He looks exactly like human! Wait, can he talk?"

Phineas shook his head. "No, he still chatters like always."

Isabella who was staring at Perry all this time, raised an eyebrow. "You know Perry looks a little like Ferb's brother with his hair." Isabella looked him over once more with a critical eye. "And he is quite handsome too." added she in afterthought.

Phineas blinked at her then at Perry. "Yes, yes he actually does. Come to think of it Perry looks really cool as human."

Perry raised a mental eyebrow at this. He caught a reflection of himself while they were in the house and didn't really see anything 'cool' or 'handsome' about himself. His human counterpart was quite tall (taller than Candace, but probably not quite reaching Doofensmirtz's height), had broad shoulders and slim limbs with defined muscles all over his body. His pale skin was smooth and not marred with anything. His teal-coloured hair reached a little past his shoulders and a messy fringe covered his deep, warm, honey-brown eyes. He had the sharp lines of the face that rounded into a strong jaw and his face adorned a long, straight nose.

Well, if he thought about this like that, he didn't look half bad…

Perry shook his head to banish such thoughts and focused on the kids.

"What are you going to do with him then?" asked Buford, looking not really interested in the whole thing.

"We… don't know." Phineas shared a look with Ferb who shrugged.

"Poor Perry." Isabella looked pityingly at the man.

"Okay, what's going on here? I thought you planned to fix him!" Candace poked her head out of the back door, still weary of Perry.

"We won't be able to do it till next week."

"What?!" Candace stormed to them, pointing at Phineas and Ferb. "Mom and Dad are coming back in three days! Do you know what they will do to me when they will find a stranger in our house? Because they definitely won't believe that this man is your pet platypus! They will think he is some crazy guy who chatters like platypus and has no idea how to behave like a human should-"

"Wait… That's it!" exclaimed Phineas suddenly, efficiently cutting off Candace. "Perry is a human now, so he should learn how to be a human! We can teach him!"

"Gods! I am _**so**_ going to be grounded. Just do something with him!" groaned Candace in annoyance and stormed off, back into the house.

"We will! Thanks for the idea Candace!"

"Hm, maybe the thing that changed Perry has changed his brains too and he has the same intellectual level as a human?" meanwhile muttered Baljeet, completely not seeing Perry's offended look.

"Well, it certainly would be less awkward if we teach him how to behave and probably make him wear some clothes, so you won't have to worry about him all week till you change him back." Isabella agreed, before sighing to herself. "Pity there is no 'Help to teach an animal to behave like a human' patch. Oh, well."

"You can count me in! Von Stomm's are known for their excellent manners teaching skills." Buford glared when he saw the looks everybody gave him. "What? I am a bully, but I am a bully with manners, you can't deny it, no?"

Everybody shrugged, because they really could not argue with that.

"So, we know what we are going to do today instead, right guys?" Phineas leapt on his feet. A rhythmic beat and music started to play on the background and after a cheery prelude the red-haired boy started to sing.

_**No we don't start here any fuss**_

_(Phineas and Ferb pop out at both sides of Perry)_

_**To see our pet not a platypus**_

_(They tug him on his feet and twirl around as Perry tries very hard not to drop his disguise AND the blanket)_

_**Cause no matter shape 'n body**_

_(Both boys dance around the man with Isabella, Buford and Baljeet dancing on the background)_

_**He is our favourite buddy**_

_(Phineas and Ferb throw up their hands at both sides of Perry)_

_**We don't know what caused this unplanned change**_

_(Perry let out a confused chatter as the boys shrug their shoulders)_

_**But we can take this as brand new challenge**_

_(Phineas points confidently at his chest with a grin and Ferb behind him give thumbs up)_

_**Let's get this chance today**_

_(Isabella, Buford and Baljeet set up what seems like a classroom on the backyard)_

_**And teach him what's okay**_

_(Phineas leads Perry to the chair in front of the desk and Ferb pushes him into it, as Isabella and Baljeet appear in front of the board in the teacher-like outfits)_

_**We will teach him how to dress**__ - Phineas_

_**Oooh yeah, gladly!**__ -Isabella, Baljeet, Buford _

_(Boys whirl Perry's chair and stop it a few times to show Perry in different outfits each time, until it stops with Perry dressed in the clothes strongly resembling Ferb's)_

_**Look straight forward**__ -Phineas_

_**Oooh yeah, looks better!**__ – Isabella, Baljeet, Buford _

_(Buford holds both his forefingers in front of Perry's eyes and move them closer until they meet and Perry's eyes look forward. The bully turns to others behind him to give thumbs up and at the same time Perry's eyes snap back)_

_**Comb his wild hair**__ – Phineas _

_**Oooh yeah, looks neat!**__ – Isabella, Baljeet, Buford_

_(Isabella run comb though Perry's hair a few times, each time a new hairstyle pop out until the girl settled down on a ruffled style like Ferb's)_

_**And try to teach him speak, not chatter **__- Phineas_

_(Baljeet points at a board where a word 'Apple' is written and tries to make Perry repeat it, but Perry just chatters and the boy tries again and again, until he gets frustrated and breaks the board and storms off)_

_**To walk like a man **__- Phineas _

_**Oooh yeah, bipedal!**__ – Isabella, Baljeet, Buford_

_(Perry is strapped to some kind of exo-skeleton gear with Phineas and Ferb on his shoulders who operate the machine and make Perry walk like a robot) _

_**To not chew at things**__ – Phineas_

_**Oooh yeah, don't chew**__ – Isabella, Baljeet, Buford_

_(Perry tries to chew at the platypus toys on the floor, as kids hold him off and try to drag him away)_

_**To sit on a chair**__ - Phineas_

_**Oooho, not floor**__ – Isabella, Baljeet, Buford_

_(All kids look for Perry and Isabella check under the table where Perry crawl on all forths)_

_**And to have a lunch without any… grubs **__- Phineas_

_(It shows a sandwich with the wriggling grubs in it, and Phineas pause in his singing to say 'grubs' with a grimace of disgust. Then Isabella appears, _"You know they are not that bad."*_ who shrug her shoulders)_

_**Don't you worry about a thing**_

_**When we can teach you everything**_

_**Until you return to be all animal-like and hairy**__ - Phineas_

_**Animal-like and ha~iry!**__ - Isabella, Baljeet, Buford_

_**We can teach you everything, Perry**__ - Phineas_

_**We can teach you everything, Perry**__ – Isabella, Baljeet, Buford_

_**We can teach you everything, Perry**__ - Phineas_

_**We can teach you everything, Perry**__ – Isabella, Baljeet, Buford_

_**We can teach you everything, Perry**__ - Phineas_

_**Everything, we will do it! We can teach you!**__ – Isabella, Baljeet, Buford_

_**Everything we can, and we**_

_**Just want to tell you Perry**_

_**You have nothing to worry about**__ - Phineas_

'_**Cause we will help you!**__ – Isabella, Baljeet, Buford_

The kids panted as they struck a pose and finished singing. Phineas blinked and looked around.

"Hey, where is Perry?"

* * *

Well, it was just his luck. Perry shuffled covers of Candace's bed with a grim look. He sneaked out from the kids during the verse about grubs (which suddenly didn't sound so appealing in his human body) to make a call to Monogram, only to find out that his wristwatch was absent. He probably should have guessed that during his transformation the wristwatch suited for a platypus won't stay on a much larger human wrist. He had sneaked into Candace's thankfully empty bedroom to search for it, but alas with no luck.

Maybe his wristwatch fell down? Perry neatly put the blanket back and crouched low to search under the bed. Ah-ha! There it was, in the midst of some boxes and lost socks, his wristwatch! Perry extended his hand and clasped his fingers around the item in the same time as the bedroom's door opened with a bang.

"Ah-ha!"

Perry sharply straightened out only to bang his head against Candace's bed. Chattering in annoyance and slight pain, he looked over to the door and froze in alarm at the sight of glaring Candace.

* * *

**_In the Next Chapter!_**

_'I don't like it, but it is the last resource…'_

_"I still don't understand how it became a brand."_

_"Well, wasn't it weird?"_


	3. Chapter 3

**.The Animal inside of me.**

**WARNINGS(for this chapter):** English from a foreigner, NO FRIGGING BETA, General ridiculou-s-nes-s..?

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Phineas and Ferb and their characters. All rights belong to the owners.

**A/N:** Oh, wow. *cough* I guess I have no excuses? (same goes to my every other fics that I hadn't updated like FOREVER, so **_you_** guys are actually lucky to have one.)

**Thank you _Rosezelene Ersa, privateandcadet, sonicxjones, Mikeylove41 and Angellbaby_ for favs and follows!**

**Acumichi:** S-senpai... *tears in the eyes* I am ready to hug you to death.

**Linzerj:** Its a really tempting thoought... Buuuuut. No.) I hope this chapter will clear things out. xD Though, it is still weird. (and I hope the new preview won't confuse you again xD).

**Reid Phantom:** OMG I saw everything. And the Mission Marvel. Dammit it was awesome. And: Maybe. I am still thinking. The problem that it is set before Happy Birthday Isabella. (I am not even sure WHEN it is set. I need to work on that).

**Guest** (the one that is second... about clothes): It will be explained here.)

**Enjoy the third chapter _andIamsosorryforthelateness._**

* * *

It took a moment for the man to pull on his dumb look, but it was already late. Candace stepped into the room, closing the door behind her, not moving her glare from Perry and the agent felt dread rising up his throat.

"Stand up Perry. **_Normally_**. I see right through your little charade." sneered the teenage girl, pointing a threatening finger on him.

Perry obeyed, hesitantly, but knowing better than not to listen, so not to make the girl even more suspicious. And Candace **_can_** be pretty scary, some times. He managed to hide his wristwatch in the pocket of his itchy pants, before standing up fully and holding his hands, palms up, just in case.

"I knew there was something weird about it from the beginning." Candace crossed her hands in front of her. "When I saw you at first, you reacted almost like a normal human would, not that act you pulled up with the boys on the backyard." She stepped closer and Perry stepped back automatically, sweating with nervousness. "The main question is… **_why_** did you do it?"

Oh crude, she was **_soooo_** onto him! What to do, what to do? Perry's mind raced, trying to come up with at least something, while the girl continued to fire questions.

"Why would you hide from everyone that you are not dumb? How it will benefit you? You have some kind of devious plan? Or maybe you were not even an animal from the beginning! Are you an alien?!" The girl gasped, completely carried away with her theories. "You are an imposter! Are you going to catch us all and eat our brains?!-"

She was silenced by Perry who stuffed a teddy bear from Candace's bed into the girl mouth. While she was busy gagging at the toy, the man took a pen and a notebook from her table and started scribbling. When Candace finally spit the bear out, Perry presented her the notebook, which the teen took cautiously and read.

**_'Calm down, Candace. I am not an alien or a monster, or some kind of an imposter. I am Perry. Just in a little… different form.'_**

Candace stared down at the note, before calmly handing him the notebook. "Okaaaay. Do you know how you ended up like this?"

Perry arched an eyebrow at the easy acceptance and change of attitude, but wrote down his answer.

**_'No, not really. I just know that I woke up like this. You don't even know what a strange experience it is to wake up in a completely different body with a completely different point of view on the world.'_**

Well, at least part of 'weird experience' wasn't a lie.

"Eh, I was transformed a couple of times. Can imagine." Candace shrugged her shoulders, before narrowing her eyes. "If you don't know how it happened, care to explain why you hide your obvious human-like mind from Phineas and Ferb?"

**_'Candace, I panicked at first. I just did what I usually do in my own body, it was a reflex. But when I understood that my mind is now not completely animal too, I was hesitant to tell the boys about it. They were so happy to start teaching me things and spend time with me, I didn't want to ruin that for them.'_**

Perry cringed mentally, knowing what a lousy cover up it was, but it was the best he had came up with in such a short time. And it seems like Candace thought that too.

"That's a lousy excuse." The teen snorted. "You can tell the boys anytime and they will be happy. They love you too much to worry about such things."

Perry was torn between smiling at the truth of her words and frowning at the fact that she didn't buy it.

**_'Either way, I think I should not tell them about it, yet. Will you do a favor to keep quiet about it, Candace?'_**

"It depends. What were you doing in my room?"

**_'I was searching for something that may explain how I turned into a human. I thought maybe it was some kind of machine or beam from inator, or who knows?'_**

Half-truths were the best bet right now and Perry hoped that the girl will help him, but then he noticed an all too familiar glint in Candace's eyes.

"I don't know why you don't want to tell them, but I think you should. So I am gonna **_bust_**- I mean tell them about you."

Perry shook his head frantically and chattered, but Candace didn't listen to him. The teen started for the door and the man looked frantically around, trying to think of something that might help him.

_'I don't like it, but it is the last resource…' _

Perry made an impressive leap to the girl's closet. Candace noticed the movement and cried out in alarm when the man wrenched the door open and dig into her things. Her eyes widened when she saw **_what_** the man took out.

"**_You. Wouldn't. Dare_**." hissed Candace, her eyes wide in the shock as she glared at the man-turned-platypus.

All Perry's look read 'Try me', and Candace hesitated, her glare shifting from the man to the notebook in his hands, before she slumped in defeat and crossed her hands. "**_Fine_**. I won't tell them."

Perry grinned in relief and gingerly returned the notebook to the girl, who immediately snatched it back and cradled it in her arms, glaring at the secret agent. Perry gave an apologetic chatter, but the girl just continued to glower. Perry was saved by the opened door and he plopped down on the floor acquiring his 'animal' look in a few movements as the kids entered the room.

"Perry! There you are boy!" Phineas happily exclaimed, before pausing to stare at Candace and Perry. "Wow, it feels a little like déjà vu. Anyway, there where you have been Perry! Sorry if we scared you away with the song, boy –err- man."

Isabella raised an eyebrow, "Awkward?"

"Yeah." Phineas grinned sheepishly. "Come on Perry! We should continue our teaching/training session!"

Perry chattered and crawled towards the kids, but not before shooting one last glance at Candace.

A few second later, the left alone teen paused in her cooing to the notebook.

"Wait. How did he know how to write?"*

* * *

He was exhausted. Perry slumped down on the sofa, ignoring the awkward angle his human body was bent in, groaning mentally. The boys finally decided to make a pause in their 'teaching-platypus-to-be-human' thing and have a lunch. Isabella, Baljeet and Buford left to their respectful homes for a snack too, saying that they will return later and Perry dreaded that moment.

It's not like it was hard for him to do everything the boys wanted him to, more like it was hard to NOT to do everything they wanted from him. It took Perry much more concentration to not slip out from his animal acting with this new body. And considering the fact that he tried to contact O.W.C.A. only to always be interrupted or watched over as soon as he tried to take out his wristwatch.

Perry sat up on the sofa, looking around. He could hear Phineas and Ferb talking in the kitchen and there were no one else around. His hand sneaked into the pocket of his pants, but as soon as his fingers touched the leather, Candace entered the leaving room.

The girl paused in the entrance glancing in the direction of the boys' voices before looking back at the teal-haired man who froze like a deer caught in the headlights.

"I still don't understand how it became a brand."

_What_? Perry blinked, tilting his head at the side in confusion. Candace rolled her eyes and gestured at his clothes.

"The boys' try in fashion." huffed she. "I still don't understand how it became a brand when they obviously know nothing about fashion. Granted it was only for… what, 10 minutes? But still." She grimaced at his hair too, but Perry just continued to stare at her in the bewilderment.

"You know what?" the girl declared after some silence, another all too familiar look in her eyes that made Perry's skin crawl. "I can't leave you dressed like this, when I know you aren't a mindless animal." But her smirk was telling a completely different story: REVENGE. Perry gulped and yelped as Candace took a hold of his hand and dragged him into her parents' bedroom, ignoring the boys who peeked out of the kitchen.

"Well, wasn't it weird?" commented Phineas and Ferb next to him shrugged. "Probably Candace wanted to have some quality time with Perry too." Suggested the red-head. Ferb, with an amused snort, returned into the kitchen to his cooking.

* * *

"Let's see… Ah-ha! No, too flashy for your skin… Oh, ewww, why does Dad has this hideous pants? Ugh. Need to wash my hands after this…" Candace grumbled, searching through a box of her dad's old clothes, before finally finding what she was searching for. "Perfect!"

"Try this on." Candace handed the clothes to Perry, who stood behind the Linda's changing screen. He was sure Candace won't leave him alone if he told her he doesn't need another outfit, but… this Ferb-styled pants were really itchy… With a sigh Perry obediently took the clothes.

The red-headed teenager stood, tapping her foot impatiently, waiting for the platypus-turned-man to change, while thinking how weird it was. Sure, it wasn't the first time someone was transformed into something else, but somehow this was stranger. Maybe because this time it wasn't she who got changed or maybe because it wasn't her brothers who were at fault this time. Either way, Perry was in the middle of everything and he didn't want to tell her brothers that he was… smart. Like human-smart. Candace frowned, still trying to figure out why Perry was reluctant to tell them. He probably wouldn't have told her if she hadn't found out herself.

_'Well, he asked not to tell the boys… but he said nothing about them figuring out themselves.' She_ smirked evilly, already feeling that sweet taste of victory of busting.

Candace startled when Perry chattered behind her. The teenager turned around, smiling smugly when she saw the man-turned-platypus.

The man was dressed into the brown dress pants, black shoes and a shirt a shade darker than his hair, checked with light orange stripes. The shirt was a little tight on him, considering it belonged to Lawrence and the man was thinner than broad-shouldered Human-Perry, but pants and slacks fit perfectly.

"Add a brown sleeveless jacket that goes with the pants, a tie and a fedora and the look will be complete."

Perry's head snapped to Candace at the word 'fedora', staring at her through his tousled fringe (his hair returned to the wild style after he wrestled the Ferb-shirt over his head), but the teen was oblivious to his searching gaze as she threw other clothes back into the box and stuffed it into the closet. The man returned his gaze back on his new clothes, smoothing down the wrinkles and marveling at the soft fabric (definitely different from the itchy pants).

However awkward it might sound; it was an interesting experience to wear clothes. Since in his original form he was covered in fur it was a new concept of 'naked' and 'covered' for him. After all even if he was an intelligent animal, he still was an _animal_.

Both of them returned back downstairs (Candace rolled her eyes with a huff when Perry went into the 'dumb-animal' mode) and instantly smelled the food. When Perry crawled into the kitchen, Phineas and Ferb paused to blink at his new appearance.

"Perry?" The platypus-turned-man chattered and Phineas looked at Candace who entered after him. "Candace! You gave him other clothes?"

"No offense guys, but even if you can become a fashion summer sensation for 10 minutes, you still know less about fashion than me. Or at least people in fashion magazines I read knows more. And Ferb – no one can pull off your look better than you." Candace's voice wavered between annoyance and amusement.

Ferb smirked and smoothed his hair back with a wink. Phineas laughed merrily. "Yeah, Perry does lack certain 'Ferb-ness'. But anyway, he looks great!"

Candace sighed and sat on the table, while the boys coaxed the man on the chair, as Phineas enthusiastically talked.

During the lunch Perry was having a little more fun than he probably should have. It was interesting to have the boys hovering over him, ready to help and see Candace shooting him pointed glares when he did something completely ridiculous (like twirling the fork into his hair*, just for the hell of it) and get away with it, because well… he was an animal, right? Perry snickered mentally when he once more tried to chew at the napkin, only for Phineas to snatch it away and gently chide him as Candace glowered at him from her side of the table.

"Ugh! He is disgusting!" the girl couldn't help but snap at them.

Perry smirked mentally and **_accidently_** flicked the spoon that was conveniently in his hand in that moment and the mashed potatoes with a **splat** landed on Candace's head.

There was a moment of silence before Perry's 'innocent' chatter broke it.

"You disgusting platypus!" Candace roared, scooping her own mashed potatoes and flinging them at Perry who 'conveniently' slid down the chair and under the table, leaving the projectile to collide with something else.

"Ow!"

Perry peeked from under the table, seeing that the food found the target in the face of Baljeet, who apparently returned with Isabella.

"Please tell me it is not something disgusting that will make me hurl." pleaded the dark-skinned boy.

"Relax Baljeet, it's just potatoes!" Isabella grinned, scoping some of the white mush with her finger and tasting it. "Mmm! Yummy. My compliments, Ferb."

The kids laughed and Perry couldn't help but chuckle soundlessly under the table.

Maybe it wasn't so bad, after all?

* * *

_* - This, Candace, is the question you will never know answer to. (becauseauthorsaidso)_

_* - Little Mermaid anyone? I dunno why. Just random thought. But completely appropriate, what do you think? xD_

* * *

**In the Next Chapter!**

_"We don't have a choice Perry."_

_::Well, I looked at you from down before, but this is really something else, huh?::_

_'Please, kill me someone now.'_


End file.
